Survivor: All-Stars 3
is the fiftieth season of Andrew's Silly Survivor written by DonningMyCape. Twists/Changes *''Theme'' - All-Stars season *'Returning Players' - Ten winners, POTS winners, and wildcards from Building Q to Salvage 3 are back to compete once more. *'Past Twists' - Twists from the last 20 seasons are back to haunt the contestants. **'Hidden Immunity Idols' - Various **'Extended Game' - Second Chance & Blood vs. Water - This season will last 80 days instead of the standard 39. **'Three Starting Tribes' - Building Q, Killing Harmony, Sitcom Skirmish, Japan Battle **'Black Vote' - Salvage 2 & Fans vs. Favorites 2 - Before leaving, the person voted off at Tribal Council is asked to cast a last vote against somebody from their tribe. This vote is called the Black Vote and is counted at the next Tribal Council attended by the targeted person. In case of a revote, the Black Vote does not count anymore. The last player who casts a Black Vote is the player eliminated in 6th place. **'Numbered Doors' - Building Q & Salvage 2 - After each pre-merge Reward Challenge, the tribe that won gets to pick one player from their own tribe and one player from the losing tribe to enter a numbered door. There are 9 doors, numbered 1-9. Once inside, they must solve a puzzle in a certain amount of time. All puzzles are of the same difficulty. If they successfully complete the puzzle, they'll receive a prize which can range from a penalty to luxuries to even a secret advantage. Doors can be entered as many times as one wants, but if a prize has been claimed, it won't be able to be claimed again. This twist ends at the merge. ***'Door 1 Prize:' Comfort items for the winner's whole tribe. Not won ***'Door 2 Prize:' Double vote that expires after the Final 5. Not won ***'Door 3 Prize:' Nothing. Won by Bill ***'Door 4 Prize: '''Individual Immunity at the winner's next tribal council. ''Not won ***'Door 5 Prize:' Choose the potential sit-outs for the other tribes at the immunity challenge. Won by Bill ***'Door 6 Prize:' Letters from home for the whole tribe. Won by Bill ***'Door 7 Prize:' Fishing gear. Won by Heinz ***'Door 8 Prize:' Balut. Won by Miku ***'Door 9 Prize:' A visit to the Velvet Room. Won by Samurai **'Nightmare Throne' - Dreary World - At multiple points in the game, there will be individual Reward Challenges, and the winner of those special challenges will be able to take a seat on the Nightmare Throne and make a special decision that will change the course of the game. ***''Question 1: Right after this decision, will a tribe shuffle occur, or will a mutiny occur?'' Answer: Mutiny ***''Question 2: Should the tribes remerge in the next round or the round after next?'' Answer: Round after next. ***''Question 3: Will the season end in a Final 3 or Final 2?'' Answer: Final 3 **'The Velvet Room' - Mementos & Midnight Channel - At four points in the postmerge game, the reward challenge winner will have the opportunity to enter the Velvet Room. Inside of the Velvet Room, they'll receive a special item called the Skill Card. Which skill card they obtain is random. ***'Skill Cards' - Mementos, Second Chance, & Midnight Channel - Obtained inside of the Velvet Room. ****'Endure' - This skill card allows the holder to remain in the game after receiving the most votes, cancelling the elimination for the episode. It expires after the Final 5. ****'Traesto' - This skill card allows the holder to skip two future tribal councils of their choice, sacrificing their vote but being immune. It expires after the Final 5. ****'Sukukaja' - The holder of this skill card (or their tribe) will receive a big advantage in the next three immunity challenges. ****'Recarm' - This skill card allow the holder to bring back a previously eliminated contestant of their choice, but it must be used after being obtained. If somebody is brought back during a tribes stage, the contestant will be placed on the card holder's tribe. **'Double Tribal' - Various - At the Final 22 and Final 18, only one tribe won immunity, and the losing tribes each attended tribal council. ***On Day 69, an impromptu immunity challenge and tribal council occurred following the first tribal council. **'Unmerge' - Mementos - At the Final 12, the merged tribe split into 3 tribes of 4. Castaways The Game *''Nightmare Throne winners are labeled in gold.'' *''Velvet Room visitors are labeled in silver.'' *''In Episode 5, Bill played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Balloon, negating 1 vote.'' *''In Episode 11, Margaret played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself, negating 6 votes.'' *''In Episode 14, Kido's Black Vote was negated by her Individual Immunity'' *''In Episode 14, Bill played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Adachi, negating 7 votes.'' *''In Episode 14, Peanut played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Samurai, negating 6 votes.'' *''In Episodes 14 and 15, Suitcase used her Traesto Skill Card to skip tribal council.'' *''In Episode 15, Thanos played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Samurai, negating 2 votes.'' *''In Episode 18, Samurai brought back Karen, using his Recarm Skill Card.'' *''In Episode 23, Wendy played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Kido, negating 6 votes.'' *''In Episode 24, Karen played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Peanut, negating 1 vote.'' *''In Episode 24, after receiving the most votes, Kido's Endure Skill Card activated, cancelling the elimination.'' Artifact Holders Trivia *''The episode titles were said by the following:'' **''Episode 1:'' Thanos **''Episode 2:'' Margaret **''Episode 3:'' Sae Niijima **''Episode 4:'' Koriand'r "Starfire" **''Episode 5:'' Bill Cipher **''Episode 6:'' Tsubomi Kido **''Episode 7:'' Haruka Kokonose **''Episode 8:'' Hatsune Miku **''Episode 9:'' The Wandering Samurai **''Episode 10:'' Gibby Gibson **''Episode 11:'' HIM **''Episode 12:'' Suitcase **''Episode 13:'' Sigma Klim **''Episode 14:'' Karen Plankton **''Episode 15:'' Thanos **''Episode 16:'' Peanut Butter Sandwich **''Episode 17:'' Naoto Shirogane **''Episode 18:'' Kotoko Utsugi **''Episode 19:'' The Wandering Samurai **''Episode 20:'' Tsubomi Kido **''Episode 21:'' Sigma Klim **''Episode 22:'' HIM **''Episode 23:'' Tohru Adachi **''Episode 24:'' Tohru Adachi